Sakura 26
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Quand Himiko remercie Ginji et Ban, on peut dire qu'ils en profitent à fond ! BanXGinji


**Pairing :** BanGinji (je tiens absolument à préciser qui domine et qui est dominé mdr)  
**Style :** Shônen-ai, OOC léger de Ban --;  
**Disclaimer :** **AUCUN** de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, à mon grand regret, ils sont tous propriétés de Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.

* * *

_**Sakura 26**_

J'avais envie de t'embrasser… sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes… j'avais envie de ressentir ça… ce jour… ce jour de pluie… j'avais tant envie de rester près de toi… pour te protéger… car j'ai senti quelque chose, comme un courant, passer entre nous… sans jeux de mots bien sûr…

Mais moi, qui suis si froid, si impénétrable, jamais, oh non jamais je n'oserais troubler la candide personne que tu es… non jamais je n'oserais t'avouer ces choses, ces sentiments que je juge punissables et méprisables… non jamais je n'oserais te dire ce que je ressens car moi-même je ne saurais l'expliquer… jamais je ne pourrais ouvrir la bouche pour te dire une gentillesse… parce que… je n'ose pas imaginer une seule seconde la tête que tu tirerais… je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, oui…

"Ban-chan !"

Je sursautai.

"Quoi, Ginji ?"

"Tu dors, dis ? Hé, on fait quoi ? J'ai faim, Baaaaaaaaaaaan-chaaaaan."

"Oh eh bah tu attendras", répondis-je un peu trop sèchement je crois.

Il se jeta sur moi avec des yeux de chien battu, agrippant ma chemise, faisant sourire Natsumi qui essuyait les verres.

"Mais Paul, ben il veut pas nous donner à mangeeeeeer."

"Ginji, on a pas de fric !"

"Mais j'ai faim moiiiiii…"

S'ensuivit un long gargouillement. Je ne trouvais pas de réponse à fournir à ce petit caniche affamé que j'avais envie de serrer dans mes bras.

Mais je dois être vraiment complexe ; je le repoussai gentiment puis réfléchis à un moyen convenable de nous nourrir. La voix de Paul me sortit de ma profonde réflexion :

"Pas la peine de te torturer l'esprit Ban, regarde ce que j'ai pour vous deux."

Je baissai le regard. Il y avait une enveloppe posée sur le comptoir, d'une forme rectangulaire. Ginji sautillait partout autour de moi, attendant que je l'ouvre, me suppliant de ne pas faire durer le suspense.

Je crus reconnaître l'écriture penchée qui décrivait les mots « Pour Ginji et Ban » et j'eus confirmation en découvrant un petit mot à l'intérieur.

_« Merci pour le parfum. Ginji et toi travailliez trop en ce moment. C'est un cadeau, alors venant de moi, profitez-en. Ne croyez pas que j'ai payé, évidemment. Et tout est gratuit, alors Ginji sera content._

_Amusez-vous bien.  
__Himiko. »_

"Elle est pas très maligne de les laisser tous les deux **ensemble**", marmonna Paul.

Murmure qui arriva quand même à mes oreilles.

"T'insinues quoi, là ?"

"Mais rien."

"C'est ça."

"Retourne le mot au lieu de palabrer. Ginji en bave d'impatience."

Je sentais le souffle de mon compagnon sur mon épaule. Il y avait un plan, un carré entouré de rouge et « 26 – Sakura » pointé par une flèche sur ce même carré.

"L'hôtel Sakura est un hôtel agréable réputé pour sa délicieuse cuisine", dit Paul quand j'eus passé le mot à Ginji.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça. Ca ne lui ressemble pas."

"Tu ne devrais pas te poser de questions inutiles, pour une fois, Ban. Ca tombe à pic pour toi et Ginji."

"C'est vrai. Monsieur l'affamé va pouvoir remplir son estomac pendant quelques mois", soupirai-je.

"Eh, dis, on y va maintenant? Hein, Ban-chan, on y va, d'accord ?"

"Oui, oui, ok. Bon ben, dites à Heavn si elle nous cherche qu'on est dans cet hôtel pour deux ou trois jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous virent, quoi."

"Ok, pas de problème."

"Amusez-vous bien !" Leur dit Natsumi en agitant la main.

"Alors ça…" murmurai-je en regardant Ginji faire des pas de danseuse, sautillant de joie. "Alors ça…"

C'était pas tellement le moment de me laisser seul avec Ginji. Au contraire, il aurait mieux valu que je reste calme, à fumer une bonne cigarette, le ventre vide mais la tête pleine. Là, ce serait plutôt le contraire.

Aussitôt arrivés, nous avons laissé quelqu'un s'occuper de nos bagages avant d'aller dans la salle de restaurant. J'avais suivi Ginji tout en écoutant les bruits de son ventre (et du mien).

Je le regardais se goinfrer comme aucun humain normal ne pourrait le faire. Mon regard se promenait entre lui et la fenêtre.

"Ban-chan tu n'as pas faim ? Me demanda-t-il en deux bouchées de tempura. Tu sais, t'as pas à te retenir pour moi, tout est gratuit."

"Non, pas pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être", soupirai-je.

"Tu es sûr ? Même pas un beignet de crevettes ?"

Je le regardai me tendre la nourriture avec un sourire timide. Je n'allais tout de même pas refuser. Et puis dire que je n'avais pas faim était un mensonge. Mais je ne comptais pas manger devant lui pour l'instant.

Il me força à manger à plusieurs reprises. Et encore, forcer est un bien grand mot vu qu'il me proposait uniquement de partager.

Je me levai pour faire une petite inspection de la chambre. Après avoir monté deux étages, j'ouvrai la porte et constatai avec stupéfaction quelque chose qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Mon visage s'empourpra. Mon Dieu. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit !

Et que fera Ginji quand il l'apprendra ?

"Ban-chan, c'est pas marrant de manger tout seul. J'veux essayer le service à domicile ! Dis, pourquoi tu restes sur le seuil ?"

"Euh… pour rien", répondis-je avant de me retourner brutalement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es malade ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir un docteur ?"

"On a pas de fric", répondis-je en sortant une cigarette de ma poche.

"Ban-chan c'est interdit de fumer, ici."

Je savais que Ginji mentait. Il n'aimait pas me voir fumer. Et pour une fois, je décidai de me résoudre à l'écouter. Uniquement deux jours. Les deux jours que nous allons passer ensemble, j'essaierai d'en faire un séjour inoubliable.

Mais l'histoire du lit m'avait quand même choqué. Je m'avançais légèrement, laissant mon ami découvrir le gênant… « truc » grand et blanc installé contre le mur. Mais Ginji ne parut pas surpris pour le moins du monde et s'assit sur le lit avant de rebondir dessus.

"Eh Ban-chan, t'as vu comment il rebondit le lit, hein ? Ahhhh, coussin-san, vous m'avez manquéééééééé!" Dit mon compagnon en se jetant sur le malheureux coussin blanc.

"Ginji, tu sais…"

"Oui ?"

"Euh…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je ne puis pas m'empêcher de sourire devant son air naïf. Il devrait croire à tous les coups que j'étais malade.

"T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Ban-chan ? T'as l'air pâle ! T'es sûr que tu veux pas que j'appelle un médecin, hein ?"

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui

"Ginji."

"Oui ?"

"Tu as remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, hein ?"

Je l'ai dit ! Je l'ai dit.

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Eh bien, cela signifie que…"

"Oui ?"

"Cesse de dire oui comme un idiot !"

"AH ! Pardon Ban-chan. Donc ?"

Je soupirai.

"On va devoir…"

"Ou... euh, on va devoir quoi ?"

Dès fois, je le pensais plus con que naïf.

"Dormir ensemble", lâchai-je enfin.

"Ah. Et ça pose problème ?"

Il m'étonna. Ses yeux semblaient ne pas comprendre.

"Tu veux que je dorme par terre ?" Demandai-je comme un idiot, alors que je n'en pensais pas le moindre mot.

"Ben non pourquoi ? Surtout si t'es malade Ban-chan."

Idiot ou trop gentil ? J'hésitais.

Après s'être engraissés pour deux mois, Ginji et moi sommes montés nous coucher, l'estomac lourd et l'envie de vomir qui nous guettait. Nous nous sommes vite changés et étions couchés la minute après.

Mais je ne supportais pas ce silence, surtout que je sentais la chaleur de son corps près de la mienne. Surtout que je savais que ce lit n'était pas spécialement fait pour deux hommes AMIS n'ayant aucune envie de…

"Ban-chan ?"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"J'ai froid."

"Oh."

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, et l'entourai de mon bras. S'il me repoussait, je serais fixé. Mais au contraire, il se serra un peu plus contre moi. Cette fois, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je crois bien qu'il l'entendait.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, car je voulais éviter d'affronter son regard. Mon cœur continuait toujours de jouer un rythme de rock mouvementé dans ma poitrine.

Mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je rouvris les yeux et je sursautai en voyant le visage de Ginji à deux centimètres de moi.

"Ginji ! Ne me refais plus une peur pareille ! J'ai cru mourir. Tu veux bien dormir ?"

"Ban-chan, j'aime bien tes yeux dans le noir", lâcha-t-il sans tenir compte de ce que je venais de dire.

Mes joues prirent feu mais évidemment il ne le voyait pas. Par contre mon cœur, lui, il l'entendait.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" Demandai-je en passant une main dans sa tignasse blonde.

"Ben non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh ben, ton cœur bat un peu fort, et ça me fait bizarre."

Il aurait pu dire « ça me dérange », ç'aurait fait peut-être meilleur effet.

Comment interpréter ça ? Il me regardait toujours.

"Tu as toujours froid ?"

"Un peu."

Et je crois que les mouvement furent instinctifs. Je n'eus pas tellement à avancer mon visage pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais au contact des miennes se réchauffèrent peu à peu. Je me séparai de lui avec regrets puis il me dit :

"Ban-chan, euh…"

"Oui ?" demandai-je sur un ton d'idiot, plus effrayé qu'autre chose, ce "oui" me rappelant le "oui" idiot qu'il me sortait.

"Je peux me rapprocher ?"

"Oui", soupirai-je de soulagement.

Et ses lèvres tièdes épousèrent les miennes, laissant timidement pénétrer sa langue qui commença à caresser la mienne. Peut-être étais-je un peu plus sûr de mes sentiments, maintenant qu'il y avait répondu.

_**"Kimi o… aishiteru… "**_

* * *

Franchement je crois avoir fait un peu de OOC, nan ? Bon ben, si c'est le cas, désolée. Je suis pas tellement habituée aux fanfics yaoi ! Mais ce couple me plaît troooooop ! Bref, voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et puis… eh bien, à une prochaine fic et n'hésitez pas à reviewer 

Et, aussi, si vous trouvez des fics françaises (même si je lis les anglaises) ailleurs que sur sur le couple BanXGinji, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par petite review ou par mail ! Ce serait super gentil :)

_Mata ne !_

P.S. : Kimi o aishiteru, tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire (je t'aime), et là, on a le choix ! On peut penser que c'est Ban qui exprime enfin ses sentiments ou Ginji qui lui les dit avec des mots… à vous de voir )  
P.S. 2: J'ai fait une légère relecture et correction parce que MALHEUREUSEMENT j'ai confondu Genji et Ginji mdr, donc le truc c'est qu'on alternait entre les deux prénoms mdr ! Nan ce n'est pas le jumeau caché de Ginji. Gomen nasai -.-;; ! Je ne connaissais pas tellement GB à cette époque uu;; ! Valà tout corrigé. Mais j'vous prépare une autre un peu plus réussie, maintenant que j'me suis matée les DVDs et tous les doujins shônen-ai yaoi possible XD (sur GB of course)


End file.
